dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman: Season 6
This takes place after The Batman season 5's finale, Lost heroes. Plot Batman and his two sidekicks will now have to fight as hard as they can to defeat new villains such as Dead Shot, Ultra Humanite, Two-Face, the Electrocutioner, Ra's Al Ghul, Star Sapphire, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Copperhead, The Dark Archer, Bruno Manheim, and the Intergang. Rachel Dawes, Wonder Woman, Hawk-Girl, and John Stewart will make their appearances this season. Ethan Bennett is put out of Arkham Asylum in this season and is a cop again while moonlighting as the vigilante known as Guardian with help from Wayne Tech employee Michael Holt, whom Bennett gives the name Mr. Terrific. Also, Rachel becomes Bat Woman. Ellen Yin and Angel Rojas returns this season. Yin returns as the new police chief while ex-Chief Rojas replaces Rupert Thorne as the new mob leader of Gotham City since he lost faith in the system and is angered that everything was taken away from him, which he blames on Batman. Rojas was always in league with Rupert Thorne before Thorne's arrest which made the former Chief desperate to catch him. Episodes # '"Double Trouble (Part-One)"-'''Bruce reunites with his childhood friend Rachel Dawes, who is now the A.D.A of Gotham City in a relationship with her boss D.A Harvey Dent. Jack Gruber AKA The Electrocutioner escapes from Arkham Asylum and rampages through Gotham. Ethan Bennett, who is now out of Arkham, promises Commissioner James Gordon that he will arrest Gruber within 24 hours. Batman learns Gruber, now calling himself the Electrocutioner, is a former Mafia bank robber who was betrayed by Rupert Thorne. Yin and Bennett put Thorne under protective custody to use as bait to attract Gruber to the police station. Gruber and Danzig attact the station, however, Batman thwarts them by shorting out Gruber's electrical apparatus with water. Unfortunately, half of Harvey Dent's face is disfigured by Gruber in the end. # '"Double Trouble (Part-Two)"-'Continuing from the last episode, Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face and goes after Thorne blaming him for his disfigurement which is why he hires Merlyn to assassinate Thorne. When Thorne is murdered, the Justice League immediately blames this on the Green Arrow since the Green Arrow has a grudge on Thorne for bribing the jury to release some criminals he caught years ago when robbing a supermarket, while those criminals were holding hostages and killing them. Batman teams up with Black Canary and the Green Arrow to prove that the Green Arrow is innocent. Rachel blames Batman for everything that has happened in Gotham despite Gordon defending the vigilante's actions. # '"Injustice For All (Part-One)"-'After learning from a prison doctor that he is terminally ill due to long-term kryptonite exposure, Lex Luthor escapes from prison and assembles a super villain team consisting of Cheetah, Star Sapphire, The Shade, Copperhead, Ultra-Humanite, and Solomon Grundy to take down the Justice League, whom Flash nicknames as the Legion of Doom. The Joker also becomes part of the team, but on his own invitation. However, even with their combined power, this gang proves no match for Batman's wits. # '"Injustice For All (Part-One)"-'After learning from a prison doctor that he is terminally ill due to long-term kryptonite exposure, Lex Luthor escapes from prison and assembles a super villain team consisting of Cheetah, Star Sapphire, The Shade, Copperhead, Ultra-Humanite, and Solomon Grundy to take down the Justice League, whom Flash nicknames as the Legion of Doom. The Joker also becomes part of the team, but on his own invitation. However, even with their combined power, this gang proves no match for Batman's wits. # '"The Demon's Head (Part-One)"-'Bruce goes on a date with Miranda Tate, the new Vice President of Wayne Enterprises. Unknown to Bruce however, Miranda Tate is secretly Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the immortal terrorist Ra's Al Ghul, who was sent by her father to Gotham City to hunt down Count Vertigo, who has betrayed Ra's and started his own network of assassins calling themselves the League of Shadows. Things get awkward when Talia begins to develop feelings for the Batman. # '"The Demon's Head (Part-Two)"-'Batman refuses to accept Ra's offer to marry Talia and takeover his organization, leaving Ra's with no choice but to destroy Gotham City by using a device that he had Talia steal from Wayne Enterprises. Rachel learns that Bruce is the Batman and decides to keep it a secret while forgiving him for what has happened to Harvey and Talia makes her final decision. # '"The Moving Target"-'Angel Rojas hires Dead Shot to put out a hit on Commissioner Gordon and Batman is called into protect him. Batman gives Bennett a handheld PDA device belonging to John Daggett (which he stole from him as Bruce Wayne in the previous episode), containing a link of encrypted e-mails proving that Daggett hired Deadshot in the past. He then follows Gordon's motorcade, with Alfred providing satellite-imagery assistance using the new WayneCom satellites. Deadshot attempts to shoot Gordon from a moving train, but Batman deflects the bullet. Deadshot then gleefully reveals that Batman was his real target the entire time and that the threat against Gordon was merely a ruse to draw him out. Will Batman survive this outcome? # '"Break In At Gotham Central"-'After assisting Ellen Yin in stopping an auction made by Rupert Thorne's brother Matthew Thorne AKA The Crime Doctor, who was offering to create an army of soldiers similar to Bane while being under the highest bidder's control. Bane learns that his creator and has been arrested and goes to break him out of prison. Will Bane break Batman, or will Batman finally brake Bane? The Crime Doctor manages to escape from prison in the end thanks to Rojas. # '"A Tale of Two Cities"-'Learning about Rojas' corruption from Yin, Batman confronts Rojas at his night club and learns that he is working with Bruno Manheim to create an army of super-villains based on Bane, Man-Bat, and Firefly. He plans to use these villains to take down the Justice League and take over the world. Manneheim turned himself into a version of Metallo. His plans ultimately fail when Batman and Superman defeat him and his super thugs. # '"Blockbuster"-'Dr. Mark Desmond, the scientist who has helped cured Ethan Bennett from his condition as Clay Face, has a criminal brother named Roland Desmond who becomes Blockbuster after stealing the mutagen that the Joker used to turn Bennett into Clay Face. Now that Roland is a child-minded super-strong monster, he begins to cause chaos all over Gotham. Bennett makes an important decision and assists Batman as the vigilante known as Guardian, with help from his old friend Michael Holt, who is a Wayne Tech employee. # '"Vigilante"-'''Without Bruce's knowledge, Bennett continues to patrol Gotham City as the Guardian with help from Michael Holt, who has taken the code name Mr. Terrific. However, Batman soon goes after Guardian after learning how criminals have been murdered due to being released on technicalities. The culprit turns out to be Dorian Chase, a former Navy SEAL who took the mantle as Vigilante after his wife was murdered by criminals. Can Guardian catch Vigilante before he gets caught by Batman? Category:Animated Category:Batman